Simple Math
by Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner
Summary: Theo- It's just simple math... how it all works. Math that goes terribly, terribly wrong. Rated T. Frazel


**Simple Math**

By Theo Telshalla

****Authors Note: This is my first romance genre fanfiction. I'm not much of a romance person, but I couldn't just NOT write a Frazel fanfiction! (Frazelfiction, what I call it)**

**^^Chapter One^^**

I didn't understand. How could it have gone so terribly wrong. So terribly, terribly wrong. But that's not the question. _**Why**_ did it have to go wrong? And now, because of me and that stupid piece of wood, everything is ruined. Forever.

It was a normal day at camp, Octavian was brutally murdering innocent teddy bears, Reyna was yelling at some poor camper, and I was being an idiot.

And...Hazel was being awesome. Which made me feel even more like an ox-headed fool, in the words of my late grandmother.

She was talking about schist and granite and gneiss. I tried to ignore the fact that schist sounded like - well, never mind.

Gods, this girl could talk about dirt and rocks for eternity if we let her. Hazel was probably worse than the children of Minerva.

"...and if the schist mixes with... Frank, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh.. yeah!" I said, trying to sound confident. But really, I felt like a baboon.

"Frank Zhang, what will I do with you?" She smiled.

Though her smile was reassuring, I still felt like a complete moron. My heart fluttered as I looked at her, then I mentally smacked myself.

_Stop it Frank. You're starting to sound like a certain glittery vampire._

I noticed Hazel looking at me strangely. I nervously raked a hand through my hair. "What?"

"You...you just slapped yourself and muttered something about Edward Cullen,"

I could feel myself turn a violent shade of red. "Yeah, well, you know what Twilight does to some people."

Hazel laughed, and I had to smile back.

I turned to her. "So, um, I-can I ask you something?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Sure, shoot."

It was now or never. And sadly, with my luck, it did turn out to be never.

"Um...do you want to...um...you know..maybe this weekend...I mean..."

Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"Do...you want to be friends?" _Facepalm, Frank. That was probably the stupidest question in the history of all questions._

She stared at me for a second, like she was wondering what the heck was wrong with me. "Um...Frank? We...aren't we already friends?"

If it was possible, I blushed harder. "No-I mean, YES!"

Hazel nodded slowly. "Right. Well, I have to go. Aerial combat training is in five minutes, and I haven't even put on my armor yet!"

"Oh... okay." I mumbled

As she hurried off, my stomach suddenly felt like a gryphon was pecking at it. Gods, it seemed like my life was just a circle of endless lame-ness. I feel like a loser when she wasn't with me, and I feel like a loser when she _was_ with me. I can't win with myself.

The nearby bush rustled, and Leo Valdez popped out. "Dude, if you want to be Romeo, you seriously need some help"

I glared. "Says the kid who got stabbed in the stomach after trying to use cheesy pick-up lines on Reyna."

Leo grinned. "All good things come to those who wait, Frank. OH, and speaking of that, there's Reyna right now! I got the perfect line!"

I sighed as I watched the familiar scene in front of me: Reyna bolting after the screaming form of Leo.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. As if _he_ was a Romeo.

It was time for the big speech. This was my last day here. The seven members of the prophecy would set sail for Greece in the Argo 2. All seven people were supposed to report to the senate meeting room for some kind of goodbye speech by Reyna.

"Hello, members of the prophecy. By this time tomorrow you will be setting sail for Greece..." She droned on and on about how the fate of the world rested on our shoulders and stuff. Talk about, "no pressure."

I scanned the room and realized Hazel was missing. Frowning, I wondered where she could be. Unable to concentrate, I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and then I ducked down and turned into a lizard. I looked up, and then crawled out of the room.

After finally escaping from the giant maze of shoes, I crawled outside and hid behind a bush. I then turned back into a human and ran around frantically, looking for Hazel. _Gods, I probably look even more like a moron, now, _I told myself. Hazel was nowhere to be found. _Maybe she went outside the camp?_

I ran out the tunnel and ended up on the outside of camp, with a forest to the left of me. Everything went downhill from there.

An unfamiliar voice rang out from the forest. "HAZEL!"

I looked around.

"HAZEL! NO! _HAZEL!"_

The voice sounded panicked. "Hazel?" I said meekly.

"HAZEL? What are you... NO! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!"

Oh gods. This wasn't good. Something inside me made me instinctively run to the source of the yelling.

"HAZEL," the voice was from _my_ throat this time, "Oh gods, Hazel, WHERE ARE YOU?"

My legs were getting sore, but something kept me running. My vision started to blur. _No._ I told myself. _No, you have to find her._

Suddenly I felt a smack in my ribs. My back felt the stiff cold of the dirt. "H-Hazel?" I stammered. I looked up. There was a face, but it wasn't Hazel's face. It immediately vanished.

"H-Hazel," I stuttered as I placed my hand upon the dirt to bring myself up. Ice-cold pain coursed through my arm and I quickly fell back upon the dirt. As my head thumped on the ground, my vision turned to fog and everything went blank.

****Hope you enjoyed it so far. Working on Chapter Two. Tell me if you liked it, please!****


End file.
